


Sweet Disposition

by GoldenWolfX



Series: Sweet Disposition [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: She’s claimed her body for years, used her fragile form to quell her Ruts and satisfy her urges.It’s been a secret, their secretUntil, like all secrets, it’s revealed.





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, Don't like GP Kara, don't read.
> 
> Don't like Kalex, Don't read.
> 
> Simple.
> 
> P.s: I used an Underage tag cause I slipped in a little flashback of when they were younger...so...yeah.

 

 

Moans, groans and grunts echo in the bedroom, the sound of the bed creaking and the headboard thumping against the wall bounced around the room along with the sound of wet slapping.

Muscles, taut and covered in a light blanket of sweat, flex as Nails dig into shoulderblades, scratching at the tough slick skin.

“Oh god”, a whimper escaped passed pink lips, lust dripping from the tone.

A small grunt came about, followed by a low growl. Hips thrusting to meet the movements of a frantic woman seeking release.

“Fuck me, Kara, fuck me hard”, a moan coated with desire echoed within the hot room, the room that was filled with the smell of sex. Legs wrapped around the moving lower body of the kryptonian, gasps ripping off her chest as The alien pounded into her with enough force to leave her sore for days. “Oh yes, Yes Kara”, the sound of her slick wetness being ravaged by the Super’s thick phallus echoed alongside her moans.

“Nngh, Alex.”, the Blonde grunted and groaned as she felt her cock being strangled by the brunette’s delicious heat, “Inside? Can I?”, her voice shaking, a sign that her orgasm was soon to come. Her hips not stopping in it’s movement of meeting Alex’s own, her cock was straining with the need to release its seed into the woman. “please”, the blonde’s hands gripped the bed sheet tightly, balling up the fabric in her fists that lay beside Alex’s sides, the bed sheet that covered their nude sweaty bodies was slipping off of Kara’s own, slowly sliding down to rest over Kara’s waist.

Alex nodded and screwed her eyes shut, “Yes, Inside, Kara. Cum inside me”, her eyes were a shade darker with lust, lust to be fully claimed by earth’s most powerful being. “Fuck, Kara”, she placed her hands over broad shoulders, moaning as she felt the blonde's cock reach ever so deeply within her, loving the sensation of being fucked by a woman she should consider her sister. “Oh god”, she whined as Kara gave a few hard thrusts, her breasts bounced each time Kara’s cock pounded into her cunt.

Kara growled as she pulled all the way out to the tip and then slammed back into the human under her, enjoying the pleasurable yelp her sister released, “Alex, I’m almost…”, Kara leaned down and buried her face into the crook of Alex’s neck and began to move her hips with desperation, her balls ached, almost ready to send a thick stream of her cum exploding into the Human’s needy pussy, “Fuck, Oh Rao”, she cursed, her breath became greatly uneven as she pounded into her sister roughly. “Mine, Mine, your pussy is mine”, Kara suddenly turned her head and howled into Alex’s neck as she finally came, she tensed heavily and rutted roughly, her cock pumped the thick white liquid seed into the Danver’s welcoming pussy, painting her innards white. She released a throaty groan when she felt the pussy clenching and unclenching around her length, thoroughly milking her cock. “Nngh, ungh.”, she then proceeded to give a few more thrusts into the pussy, making sure that Alex’s cunt received all of her spunk. The bed creaked as Kara continued to moved her hips despite emptying her balls.

“You’re so horny today”, Alex moaned out as she felt Kara beginning to harden inside her again, her eyes opening to the sight of the ceiling.

Kara ignored her sister’s comments and simply slowed her pace down to thoroughly feel the cunt her cock had been ravaging for the passed 2 hours. Her abs flexing as she moved at a calculated pace, she sank a bit down, she felt Alex’s clit rub against her pelvis at this action, and she growled lightly when Alex gasped at the friction.

“Fuck”, Alex tensed as she felt her clit gaining friction from the super’s new angle.

“So good”, Kara sighed out softly as she began to gyrate her hips, she felt Alex’s pussy flutter around her length, a sign that her new motion was welcomed. “Alex, Rao, I’m gonna cum again”. her voice came out husky.

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, her lips parting to release a gasp when she felt Kara shudder against her and suddenly drop on her body weight on her, a throaty moan escaped passed her lips as she felt warmth filling her again.

“Ngh, Kara”, She arched a bit into the super.

Kara was panting a bit, she grunted as she felt herself softening inside the brunette. She tensed for a moment and made to shift off of the human.

“Wait”, Alex said softly as her hand traveled down Kara’s muscled slick back and made to settle over the toned ass, “Knotting?”

Kara sighed softly and nuzzled into the woman’s neck, “You want me to?”, she whispered against the Danvers’s skin.

Alex thought about it for a moment, she remembered they went over this before, she had had directed Kara on not knotting her, but that was back then when they were younger, her and Kara were now grown adults. It was fine.

“Yes”, Alex sighed out softly, a bit shaky. “Knot me”

Kara nodded and shifted, she pulled out of the slick warmth of her sister and wrapped her strong arms around Alex’s body and pulled her over herself as she turned over to lay on her back, normally Kara didn’t like being under whatever woman she was spending the night with, but this was Alex.

“I’ve never knotted anyone before.”, the kryptonian licked her lips slightly, as she grabbed the Danvers by her hips.

“You almost knotted me during our first time.”, the brunette reminded the blonde.

“But I pulled out before we were locked so It doesn’t exactly count.”, Kara laid her head onto the pillow.

Alex smiled lightly, “True”, she shifted and made to sit up, she ran her hands up to Kara’s bare chest and then ran them down, settling them over abs, “It’s like taking your virginity all over again.”, the Danvers’s lips curled into a coy smile.

Kara’s cheek flushed a shade of pink, and while she felt a rush of blood spreading around her face, she also felt blood rush to her flaccid cock, slowly hardening it.

Alex took note of the growing boner and she smirked, she ran on of her hands down to the cock, she took it into her hand and began to pump it.

Kara screwed her eyes shut and groaned, her hands began to caress Alex’s thighs. “Do you remember our first time?”, Kara said softly.

Alex continued to pump the cock, she settled her gaze over Kara’s face, taking in the sight of the super enjoying herself, “I do. You were so awkward, it was cute.”

Kara chuckled softly as she opened her eyes, “I wasn't the only awkward one, you were paranoid about Eliza walking in on us even though she was away for the entirety of that weekend.”

Alex blushed slightly, lowered her hand and massaged the kryptonians balls, the cock was hard and stiff. “Mom would have killed me”, she chuckled softly. She knew that her actions back then were bad, that her sleeping with Kara was something that no doubt her mother would have flipped out over. and even now her having sex with Kara would still be frowned upon in her mother’s eyes, but that didn’t stop her from coming over today and seducing the Alpha into bed.

Yes, Seducing.

She’d seduced Kara on many instances, which resulted in sex that lasted well into the morning dawn.

Kara released a small growl and sat up a bit, she kept an arm behind her to keep herself up while her other hand wrapped around the human’s soft frame, “She would have killed us both, after all, I’m the one with the dick.”

Alex snorted slightly and leaned into the super, she nodded, she pulled her away from the kryptonian’s sack and grabbed the stiff cock, she bit her bottom lip to muffle her moan, no doubt enjoying the sensation of having Kara in her hand, she began to jerk the phallus, “That you are”.

Kara groaned lightly as Alex continued to palm her, pumping her without stop, “Alex, wait.”, she said a bit breathy.

“What is it?”, Alex asked, her hand still pumping the cock.

“I’m going to cum if you keep this up”, the super grunted through gritted teeth.

The human sighed and slowed her movement down, she smiled as she released the cock and saw the cock basically slam against Kara’s abs, she chuckled, “Wow, that could probably kill someone.”, the woman joked.

Kara blushed furiously, “Alex”, she pouted.

“Just saying, I mean, sex with you is pretty much deadly, but I trust you enough not to crush me”, a small smile curled pink lips.

the blush was still present over Kara’s cheeks, “Whatever.”, she pouted slightly.

Alex rolled her eyes and brought her hands over the super’s shoulders, she began to knead the tense shoulders gently, “Relax.”, the human sighed softly, “It’s not a bad thing.”, she searched Kara’s eyes and leaned forwards, slowly but surely she closed the gap between their lips.

Kara wore a confused look for a moment, not used to the sensation of Alex’s lips against hers, another rule that seemed to change. a rule of ‘no kissing’, a rule that existed back then when they were younger, a rule that joined the list of rules that Alex created and yet she herself was breaking. The kryptonian slowly melted into the kiss and closed her eyes, she moved her lips over Alex’s own, slowly getting used to the softness of her sister’s lips. Gladly and eagerly she met tongues with the brunette’s own. her arm holding the human close to her.

They remained in a passionate lip lock until Alex pulled away, panting a bit, she wore a lustful gaze, and then parted her lips to speak, “I love you Kara, you know that.”

Kara nodded, “I love you too, Alex.”, the air between them grew somewhat serious.

Alex drew her hands up and took a hold of Kara’s face, her thumbs caress the pink cheeks, she sighed softly.

Kara closed her eyes and leaned into the woman’s touch, “You mean everything to me, Alex.”, she whispered softly and leaned forwards to rest her forehead against Alex’s own, her arm still wrapped securely around the agent.

Alex smiled softly, tenderly, “You mean everything to me too.”, her voice matched Kara’s. She removed a hand from Kara’s face and ran it down Kara’s body, she licked her lips slightly and took a hold of Kara’s hardness, she gave it a few loving appreciative strokes and shifted slightly.

Kara tenses a bit, she sighs softly. A new feeling begins to gnaw at the back of her mind as she begins to think of something. She and Alex have had sex countless times, Alex had been her first time, Alex had been her first in everything, at least everything so far. And Kara maybe wanted Alex to be another ‘first time’. This time, this round, she wanted to do something more than penetrate and use Alex’s body, she wanted to do something more.

Alex sighed softly as she looked down between their bodies and rubbed the tip of Kara’s phallus against her clit, she moaned softly as she saw Pre-cum already glistening the slit of the cock, she bit her bottom lip and shifted so that she could slip the cock inside of her, but stilled when Kara moved her arm and brought a hand to her hip to sit her before the cock could enter her.

“Kara?”, Alex gave the blonde a curious look.

“Wait”, Kara said softly as she swallowed thickly, she licked her lips and sat up completely, she brought her other hand to Alex’s other hip, she met her gaze with intensity.

The brunette hummed, curiosity written clearly on her face. “What is it?”

Kara swallowed thickly once again and sighed, she held the woman by her hips, she kept her gaze serious.

“Kara?”, Alex’s voice fills with slight concern, worry that maybe Kara wasn’t enjoying their sex. She released the side of Kara’s face and ran her hand down to Kara’s chest, she felt the kryptonian’s heart thumping hard against her palm.

The Super sucked in a breath and softly released it, she then looked away for a moment, thinking things before speaking. Alex fell into silence, as if allowing the super time to think.

and think Kara did.

She parted her lips and spoke.

“Can I..”, she paused for a moment, “Make love to you?”, The kryptonian met the brunette's gaze.

Alex’s eyes widened for a, taking in what Kara had asked of her.

And now it was Kara’s turn to be quiet, she gave the Danvers a moment of silence to think.

* * *

 

This was the first time she’d thought of such a thing, making love to a woman that she should see as a sister, the fact that she had been filling the woman with her seed since they were mere teens didn’t really bother her, it was fine with her if it was fine with Alex. After all, It was Alex that had started this, a horny 17 year old Alex that walked into her bedroom one night while Eliza had left on some business trip, she was merely 15.

a night that coincidentally she was still in her first rut, and Alex just so happened to have sex in mind, which indeed ended with her cock ravaging the Brunette’s dripping tight pussy that night well into the morning

She remembered all of the details, she remembered how Alex and her began to talk about basic things and then their topic changed to Krypton and how her body was different from humans, which led to Alex asking if she could see ‘it’ and by ‘it’, she meant her dick, the very thing that was aching to settle inside a mate and plant it’s seed. She remembered how Alex grew a bit handsy, asking if she could touch it, which Kara agreed to, and then it escalated from there, Alex ended up giving her a mindblowing blowjob, she sucked her off and expertly swallowed her load when her balls exploded the white salty liquid into the back of her throat. That night had changed everything for them, it had ingrained itself into her memory.

She would always remember the way Alex encouraged her to pound into her roughly, to use her pussy as an escape to quell her rut, The way Alex screamed her name when she got used to doing something a teen her age probably shouldn’t be doing with their adoptive sibling.

Sex had been what it was all about, but suddenly it wasn’t enough for Kara.

She yearned for something deeper, something more intimate, she didn’t feel fulfilled with simply fucking her Sister’s pussy, she wanted to be more physical, more warm and tender, she wanted to pass her lips over every inch of Alex’s body and appreciate it.

She wanted to make love to her.

something that contradicted her Alpha status.

* * *

 

“Okay.”, Alex suddenly spoke, breaking the long silence.

Kara stared at the woman, searching her eyes.

Alex sighed softly, “The sex is great, I can imagine how much better ‘Love making’ll’ be.”, she smiled softly, a blush tainting her cheeks.

Kara felt her heart thump a little faster, she also picked up the sound of Alex’s heart picking up.

“So you’ll let me?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I’ve seen a rough dominant Kara Zor-El in action, Now let me see the gentle loving Kara Zor-El.”.

Kara nods slowly, she keeps her eyes on Alex’s own, “Can I kiss you?”, she asked before doing what her sister had done earlier.

Alex nods, “You can do whatever you want, Kara.”, her voice lowered into a soft whisper, “Just make sure you knot me by the end”

Kara nods again, “I want to knot you, believe me.”, she licked her lips to moisten them a bit, she sighed and leaned forwards, she cautiously pressed her lips against Alex’s, she felt Alex’s index finger drawing small invisible circles on her chest over her heart, no doubt Alex is trying to calm her, which Kara does.

They slowly fall into a soft slow pace.

Alex finds herself laying on her belly, the side of her face buried in the pillow as she feels Kara enter her from behind, she gasps and moans at being filled in, she sighs contently when Kara lays over her back, cautious to not fully lay on her, but still adding a bit of her body weight over the Danvers woman. “Oh”, her lips part.

Kara sighs against Alex’s shoulder blade, she pressed soft kisses against the skin, “Is this good? Am I too heavy?”, she asks with genuine concern for her sister's safety.

“This is fine, you’re doing good, Kara.”, Alex breaths a bit shaky when Kara begins to move, the cock thrusts into her slowly and softly, But also fully, she feels the cock reaching deep inside of her.

“Okay, remember, don’t be afraid to tell me if I do something that hurt you.”, Kara closes her eyes and takes a hold of Alex’s hip while her other hand balls up the sheets besides Alex’s side, she holds herself up and continues to move her hips.

“Mmmm”, the brunette closes her eyes and simply basks in the closeness she sharing with Kara.

Kara grunts softly, the sound of her cock entering the dripping pussy was faint and didn’t occur as often as when they typically had sex. Kara found it comforting for some reason.

“Oh, Kara.”, Alex whined as she felt Kara suddenly sink her teeth into her shoulder, the teeth didn’t break skin, but it still hurt in a pleasurable way.

Kara growled lightly and pulled out of the woman, her cock was coated in Alex’s love nectar, She licked the spot she bit, and made to turn the human to her side, she laid down beside and behind the Brunette and hugged Alex from behind, she then shifted a bit and brought an arm down and with a hand she grabbed one of Alex’s legs and lifted it, she then moved her hips forwards and directed Alex to keep her Legs spread, she then reached down and grabbed herself, she gave her stiff cock a few strokes and pressed the head of her cock against the human’s wet folds, she ran the tip of her dick over the slick folds and finally made to enter her, she pushed herself forwards and slowly but surely she found herself welcomed back by Alex’s warmth.

Alex moaned, her eyes remained closed, she brought a hand over the strong arm that held her close, “Yes, Kara”, the woman felt the pressure of Kara’s thickness in her hips. She bit back a moan when Kara began to move, the way the cock entered her at this new angle was just perfect, “I can feel your knot swelling.”, She commented as she felt something slightly interfering with how deep the hard-on entered her.

Kara grunted and moved her hand to grab a hold of Alex’s leg and keep it up, “Just a little longer.”, she sighed as she began to push her cock even more into the woman, attempting to get her growing knot passed Alex’s wet folds, “Alex, Once we’re knotted, we’ll be stuck for at least half an hour.”

“That’s fine, just knot me”, she shivered as she felt Kara the knot being pushed into her with slight force, she knew to expect this, to expect Kara’s knot to tie them together for a while, but she also knew that it’d be a bit difficult for Kara to push the cock into her because of her concerns. She knew that Kara was trying to be gentle, but if she was going to be knotted, Kara had to use some force to push it in her. “It’s okay to use some force, Kara, I’ll get over whatever pain comes”

Kara nodded and buried her face into the agent’s shoulder blade, she grunted and began to push into the woman with slight force.”

Alex tensed for a moment as she felt herself being stretched further, she felt slight pain and discomfort but she relaxed once the feeling was fading away and being covered with the feeling of pleasure. “Fuck”, she groaned as she felt Kara’s cock finally push deeply into her along with the full of Kara’s knot.

a purr rumbled in Kara’s chest as she pulled Alex’s back closer to herself, hugging her as she shivered, trembled and shuddered as her release came over her, “Oh Rao”, she moaned as she came into the woman, her knot ensured that every last drop of her spunk remained inside the brunette.

Alex whimpered softly at the sensation of being filled again, she felt the warmth spreading inside her, it felt nice.

“So that’s what knotting feels like”, Kara said a bit out of breath, enjoying herself, loving the sensation of knotting a woman.

“Yeah”, Alex released a shaky breath, exhaustion washing in on her.

“Go to sleep”, Kara said softly, she pressed tender kisses against Alex’s shoulder.

The Danvers didn’t have to be told twice, she was tired and worn out, Sex with Kara was always energy consuming, Considering Kara had inhuman stamina, it made sense. “Mm”, she hummed as her eyes began to shut, slipping into darkness.

Kara herself began to relax greatly, she released a content sigh and began to drift off into sleep as soon as her eyes shut.

and for a moment, silence flooded the loft, just silence.

Until the sound of a door opening echoed within the silent loft.

The sound not registering to either of the Danvers.

Not until foot steps reached the bedroom, and the sound of Bags dropping to the floor startled the two sleeping women out of their well deserved slumber.

The Kryptonian and the Human both sat up quickly, Alex gasped and Hugged the sheets tightly to her chest, while Kara, still in a sleepy state, simply sat up, not minding the exposure for a moment.

at least until Kara finally soaked in what was happening.

“A-Alex...Kara…”, a voice filled with what must be disbelief.

Alex tensed heavily, fear building up inside her.

“M-Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos I made


End file.
